A Hopeless Paradox
by jmfisfab
Summary: Rose is still in the parallel universe with her mother and Mickey. Her memory has been wiped clean of the Doctor. She continues seeing 10.2.
1. Chapter 1

A Hopeless Paradox

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I own the characters, themes, or plots. Something about any relation to your life is a total coincidence yada-yada…

Rose Tyler in February of 2012. It was Valentine's Day, and she planned on spending it with her boyfriend, Mickey. She put on her favorite dress with her leather jacket, and ambled over towards the coffee shop to get her latte with 2 shots espresso.

She stood in line and marveled at how intricate something as seemingly simple as the coffee shop was. There was the staff, who were divided up based upon their skills, there were those who could clean, and those who knew how to make every item on the menu by heart. The kitchen behind the counter moved in almost a rhythm as four people turned and dodged in a space made for no more than two. There were the newer customers who stood in the back deciding on their final order, as the regulars walked in and stood in line and placed their order without ever glancing away from their cell phones

But today she noticed something. Something she almost didn't want to look at. That she could practically only see out of the corner of her eye. It was a man. He was rather lanky with feathered hair, and a blue pinstriped suit, she felt a pang in the bottom of her heart, although she had no idea why. People moved on with their lives and they came and went in their little humdrum way, yet it seemed as though the entire room was moving around him, and he was simply a constant factor in an unstable place. Perplexed, she left the shop to meet Mickey at their Valentine's Day brunch that they went to every year.

She moved her finger in circles around the rim of her glass, her eyes drifted toward the left as she caught something moving in the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, but only caught a glimpse of a man quickly striding out. "Is something the matter love?" Rose realized that nothing was, in fact wrong. She let out a quick sigh and turned back to the only man whom she cared about, and had a lovely brunch as she tried to keep her mind from wandering to the man in the suit. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning in late February, and the air was still crisp. Rose went out for her morning coffee with the hopes a fixing the sharp headache she felt coming on. Rose had never felt anything like this before, it seemed to the closer she got to the coffee shop the more painful it grew. She walked closer to the little shop on the corner, determined to get her drink. She trudged through the snow lined street as she grew dizzy and disoriented. She could just barely make out the coffee shop as her sight began to dim, the last thing she saw was a man running towards her after she hit the ground.

She awoke in an unfamiliar place. This wasn't like any hotel room Rose had seen before, and she was rather sure her flat didn't get remodeled. "Mickey?" She called out in hopes of finding partner. The door to her room slowly opened, and out came the young man in the pin striped suit. Of course it was him. Rose had seen him around more than usual lately.

"So what are you some sort of stalker?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he handed her a latte with 2 shots espresso. "You could say that I am a bit of a fan." He smiled shyly.

"So what's your name then, I'm guessing you already know mine" He opened his mouth, and from the look on his face he wanted to say something clever, but he shut it, swallowed, and replied "Donnor. Donnor Jones."

"Well Donnor Jones," Rose replied, "Mind telling me where I am and how I got here, or do I need to call the coppers?"

His face lit up with what seemed to be joy "Rose Tyler, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Come again?"

"oh… nothing" He replied the gleam in his eyes was gone and his face became cold and solid. "You're at Seventy one Piper Lane, just a short run from your flat."

"Am I in a night robe?"

"Yes."

"How did- never mind."

Donor blushed and looked away. "So Donor, why is it that you seem so normal yet so odd? Why is it I hear a thousand voices in my head when I am near you telling me to run away?"

The man simply smiled. He smiled with that look that says "That's for me to know and you to find out".

"Well I had better get going, Mickey will be worried. Oh and, uhhm, Thanks. Ya know for saving my life and all."

"Rose Tyler it was my pleasure."

And with that Rose put her coat on, and walked home.

~-O-~

Rose walked into her flat and wiped her feet on the front matt, as Mickey entered the room with a scowl on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN." Mickey yelled.

Rose was confused by Mickey's reaction, she had expected a welcome home at the least. "Excuse me?"

"ROSE. TYLER. WHERE. THE. HELL. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!" His hand was on his hip, and he reminded Rose of her mom.

"Relax, Mickey, I haven't been gone more than a couple of hours." Rose explained assuredly.

She could see the anger in his eyes."A couple hours? Are you HIGH? It's been nearly a week!"

"A WEEK?" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, this had to be a joke or something.

"Yeah, I thought you left me or something. Thought you were too good for me." He mumbled under his breath

"Mickey I would NEVER do that." Rose Assured him, still confused by what she had just learned.

"Well, tell me where you were!" Mickey Demanded.

"I just went went out for a coffee, honest, and I ran into...a friend of mine..." Rose didn't feel like explaining Donnor to Mickey while he was in this mood.

"A friend that you just happened to stay with for A WEEK?" Mickey questioned, almost accusatively.

"Mickey, I honestly don't know what happened!" Rose Babbled

Mickey let out a deep sigh and said softly "Get out."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing"What?"

Mickey looked up at her, eyes red and puffy"GET OUT NOW!"

"But Mickey I-" Rose tried to explain, but she realized she couldn't.

"I can't trust you Rose, I thought I could, but I can't, and I need some time to think about things."

Rose had enough of this, her day, no, WEEK had been bad enough already."OH! YOU NEED TIME TO THINK DO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS? MICKEY, HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT THERE MAY BE MORE IN THE WORLD THAN YOUR _STUPID_ TRUST?"

Immediately Mickey shrank back he was obviously hurt by her words"Oh God Mickey I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Leave."

"But Mickey-"

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH, LEAVE"

Rose left quietly without saying another word.


End file.
